Attack On Titan: The Squad Forrest Chronicles
by ExplodingBen
Summary: The story of the captain of a small squad in the garrison regiment. They were effective, but didn't have much work, until the day everything changed. Now Forrest must hunt down a titan shifter before it can destroy humanity.


Forrest stood on the wall. He had been standing there since early in the morning, when the first few titans came.

CRASH! BANG! Two more titans slammed into the gate. Forrest was really starting to worry. One or two was no problem, but there were easily twelve of them down there, pounding away at that gate like rabid dogs.

"Sir we gotta do something _sooner_ or later! If yah don't mind me say'n sir." Said Melody. She was one of the most skilled members of Squad Forrest. She had red hair that sloped back into a ponytail, and bright green, inquisitive eyes.

"Look, I'd love to do something, but you know protocal says we have to wait till' there's at least fifteen of em'." Forrest answered frustratedly.

"If we don't do something soon that whole gate will be seriously damaged!"

She was right, and Forrest knew it. But he would need permission from a higher up, before they could even consider dealing with the threat.

"Go to the nearby barracks, and tell the general there's a situation at the gate."

 _That outta bring em' running._ Forrrest thought. He was relatively sure there was no serious problem, and it would be only a few minutes until they were allowed to take out the titans. But he also kmew if this did not happen, the titans could get into the city, and who could wiould happen then.

He watched Melody descend toward the city on her three dimensional movement device. A trail of steam flew out behind her. Only a few minutes later, Melody returned. General Jordan was with her, along with several other soldiers, of varying ranks. They pulled up beside Forrest on the wall. The General had a dark look on his face.

* * *

"Forrest," The General said, biting his lip. "Is there some reason... that I was dragged out here!? This is my day to relax."

It annoyed Forrest that the general was getting MAD at HIM, for something like this. This was a serious danger, and not to be taken lightly.

"Sir," Forrest answered, "There's a large group of titans down there, and it's only getting bigger. I think we need to engage and-"

The general cut him off. "I don't CARE what YOU think. I am in charge, in case you forgot! And you obey MY orders. Do I make myself clear?"

Forrest bit his tongue. "Yes sir. But however we are to take care of it, we need to do it as soon as possible."

"Right. You and your squad will jump down using your 3DMs, and take out the titans manually. Simple, right?"

"No..." Forrest answered. This idiot had clearly never in his life actually fought a titan or had any encounter with one what so ever.

"If we just engage, half my squad will be devoured. At best!" He hadn't meant to speak up like that, and he knew it was not going to result well for him.

"I said, engage them!"

"Right..." Forrest answered. "I'll just have my men attach their 3DMs to the wall, and bungee jump down to slice the titans through the nape of the neck. And somehow, we won't all die... Just wish me luck."

The general was shorter than Forrest, and as he glared up at the taller man, his dark eyes burned.

"Right."

Forrest was thinking this whole time that if General Jordan actually expected him to come back from this, he was crazy. But Forrest knew better than to speak up. He was a soldier, and a captain too. This was his job. To fight titans was his job. And he would do it, no matter the cost. Within the hour, squad Forrest had assembled. Melody, Rodney, Jonah, Elisa. Four soldiers in addition to Forrest would be in this quick, but dangerous mission. They were lined up in front of him, saluting with their hands to their hearts. After Forrest explained the situation they looked at him, almost in disbelief. By now the General had left to go back to his comfy seat within the barracks, and Forrest could speak freely again.

"Before any of you say anything, I want you to know, I do understand this is crazy. I want you to know, this was General Jordan's idea, not mine." Forrest said matter-of-factly.

This is how the members of squad Forrest were. Plain, and simple. Not afraid to tell the truth. At least when the higher ranks weren't around, and they got along well like this. That way, no secrets that could endanger a mission would be withheld. The four soldiers looked at Forrest, trusting, but still uncertain. Finally Rodney spoke up.

"Sir, isn't there some way we can convince them that this isn't possible?"

"No," Forrest answered. "The idiot that put us up to this, hadn't faced a titan head on in his life. He couldn't possibly understand what it's actually like."

"Any other questions?"

"Um, yes sir." This time Elisa spoke up. "How exactly are we going to do this once we get down, I mean if we just jump on them we'll be eaten, right?"

"Excellent point Elisa." Forrest answered. "We're not just going to swing straight down and get devoured. We're going to swing diagonally, so we swing back and forth, slicing the titan's napes as we go."

The four soldiers looked nervous, but did not argue. First Forrest stepped up. He drew his swords, and used his elbow to push the extension button on his three dimensional movement device. The metal claws shot out like talons to dig into the wall, then Forrest, yanked some more of the line out. The 3DMs automatically extended to the point where they hit a surface, and then stopped. But this would not allow Forrest to fall. So he pulled out the line, until only the bare minimum was still inside the large thigh mounted device.

"Now, I'm gonna swing down and take out one to give you an example. When I come back up, that's when you'll begin." Forrest said, trying to keep his own concern out of his voice.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" Four voices shouted in unison.

Forrest took a deep breath, walked to the edge of the massive wall, stood facing his squad, and fell backwards. Air rushed into him as fell. Forrest knew that if he waited for the line to become stiff it would snap his spine. So instead he took out his two swords, and sliced them into the tallest titan he saw. Forrest felt and heard the titans thick skin being sliced through by the long blades. Finally he came to a stop on it's back. The other titans were crowding around now. Forrest dodged back and forth for a few seconds before he fully recovered from the sudden stop. Then he pressed the button on the 3DM to pull him back up. Slicing the titans nape as he went. It wasn't exactly the attack he had hoped for, but it had certainly worked.


End file.
